


chosen fame

by snoflakesun



Series: sarumi fest 2018 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Sarumi Fest Day 3: Idols/FamePopular idol Fushimi and world-class skater Yata get some screentime!





	chosen fame

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh really rushed because i lowkey forgot that i didnt finish this!! i'm really sorry!!  
> but i hope you enjoy!!

The crowd cheered wildly as their favorite star appeared on the stage. Most of his outfit was white, gold on the edges. Music started to play as the fans screamed louder, and the idol upon the stage grabbed the mic.

Yata watched him, standing in the middle of the crowd. Of all the possible careers there were out there, an idol was the last one he thought Fushimi would choose, but now his ex-best friend was standing upon the stage, adjusting his glasses as he prepared to sing.

Of course, Yata would support him. It wasn’t like Fushimi had a bad voice, in fact, his voice was actually quite nice to listen to. _He doesn’t look too happy on the stage though,_ Yata thought to himself as the girls around him screamed louder.

 

Fushimi sang a few songs at the beginning, Yata knowing that they were just crowd-pleasers, especially for the girls. But after the fifth song ended, Fushimi took the mic off the stand. “This last song,” he started as he waited for the fangirls to quiet down. “Is for someone very special.”

Noise erupted from the crowd before Fushimi motioned for them to be silent. “They are here right now...” Fushimi’s gaze swept over the crowd, girls squealing as they hoped that their idol’s eyes would meet theirs.

Suddenly Yata’s brown eyes locked with Fushimi’s blue ones, and the idol gave him a small, tilted smile.

Yata ripped his gaze away, turning red both from anger and embarrassment. How did Fushimi even know he was there?!

“Thank you all for coming to my concert!” Fushimi snapped back into his idol mode, flashing a fake smile.

The song started playing and Fushimi started singing, maintaining eye contact with Yata as he sang. The words in the song felt distinctly nostalgic, Fushimi singing about their middle school days.

When the song ended, the entire hall exploded with noise as they cheered for him.

 

The roaring in the stadium sounded like whispers in his ear. The announcer spoke quickly, announcing the next contestant before cueing for them to start. Yata grinned before pushing off the concrete, starting his descent down the first slope.

He stood proudly as he slowly skidded to a stop, stepping on the side of the board so he could catch it with one hand. He smiled brightly, waving to everyone in the crowd. As he scanned around the stadium, he happened to spot a figure hidden in the shadows of the entrance, the person tapping away on their PDA.

It was as if they could feel his gaze, and Yata’s eyes met Fushimi’s icy blue ones.

Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but it seemed Yata’s smile widened just a bit.

 

“Say, Fushimi,” the reporter who sat across from him eyed him curiously. “At your last concert, you said your last song was for a special someone, and on top of that you performed a song that has not been released before.”

Fushimi tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently, wanting nothing but to get out of this damn interview.

“Who,” the reporter continued. “is this person? Would you like to describe them to us?”

“They’re stupid and they have a stupid smile,” Fushimi responded, causing the reporter’s eyes to widen.

“Ah...” she looked down at her paper that contained the questions for the interview before clearing her throat. “Well then...”

 

When Yata stepped into the bar, he found Anna and Totsuka bunched around a computer, talking about something. “Uhh, hey, what’s up?” Yata asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh, Yata!” Totsuka grinned. “Come here, we think this is some interesting stuff.”

Yata joined them around the computer screen, his eyes taking the information before widening. It was Fushimi’s fan base, and their “theories” about whatever they talked about. This time, it was the person that Fushimi mentioned in his most recent concert.

Remembering the incident, Yata buried his face in his hands as a blush made its way onto his face again.

“Eh, Yata?” Totsuka asked, slightly giddy. “Do you know something about this?”

“Nothing…” Yata mumbled. “Nothing at all…”

 

A message popped up on Yata’s PDA, reading “meet me at the cafe in ten minutes.” from an unknown number and a fairly vague description.

“Who’s that?” Totsuka peered curiously at Yata’s watch.

“No… no one…”

“Misaki,” Anna called Yata’s name, looking up at him. “Go to him.”

“Ah, thanks Anna!” Yata smiled, before dashing out of the bar.

Totsuka sighed as he watched the redhead go, smiling slightly.

 

Yata looked around nervously upon entering the cafe. He tugged on the sweater that was tied around his waist, scanning the rows of customers for the person he was looking for. Blue eyes met with hazel, and Yata smiled as he made his way over to him. “Yo, Saruhiko,” Yata grinned as he slid into the seat.

“You’re late, Misaki.”

“Shut up! You didn’t even tell me what cafe to go to!”

“But you knew anyways.”

Yata pouted, not noticing the small, fond smile that made its way onto Fushimi’s face. “Anyways, why did you have to call me out like that in your concert?” Yata flipped a spoon so it was pointing at him. “How did you even know I was there?”

“I just had a feeling,” Fushimi shrugged as a waitress brought their food over.

The rest of their time passed with Fushimi and Yata constantly jabbing at each other while sharing fond smiles and grins.

 

The internet exploded overnight with the most popular Japanese tsundere artist found hanging out with a male they’ve never seen before, and they all started investigating him like he was a criminal. The fandom seemed to split in half, one half supporting their relationship while the other literally wanted nothing but to split them apart. Yata was extremely flustered as multiple fangirls attempted to ask him about his relationship with Fushimi, and he all but ran away from them.

Two famous people, from different careers. It was interesting to see happen, as fans from Yata’s side and Fushimi’s side started to mix, some of them finding interest in their favorite skater’s music and others finding interest in their favorite star’s skateboarding competitions.

Although it was never announced officially, everyone seemed to accept it. “It’s easier that way,” Yata smiled as Fushimi asked about it once, wondering if they should announce it.

“If you say so,” Fushimi shrugged as he leaned his head onto Yata’s shoulder, the two of them relaxing against each other on the couch in their living room.

 

Some fans reported Yata wearing a necklace with a ring on it at his next competition and that Fushimi had under his uniform when he performed next, but who knows?


End file.
